


触手x亚瑟

by Akizuha



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akizuha/pseuds/Akizuha
Summary: 亚瑟会忘记这段光怪陆离的记忆，一直到他的身体产生妊娠反应。而这是，距离莫德雷德诞生前一年所发生的事情。





	触手x亚瑟

**Author's Note:**

> 呃……看标题也知道就是这样那样的事情。  
源动力是我……抽不到亚瑟的时候写的。【逃跑

睁开眼睛之前，鼻尖闻到的是令人怀念的味道，是石材潮湿的气味，混合了林木，草地与露水的味道。不知道是深夜还是凌晨，然而，从散落再在窗户边的月光来看，应当是人人都还在无意识的虚空中漫游的时候，只是偶有从泡沫中浮起的人，才能窥见此刻的时间。

是过去还在白垩之城的记忆吧，亚瑟将自己沉入绵软的被褥当中，闭上眼睛的话，或许还能偷到几个小时的睡眠。近年来，由于梅林匆匆的离去，因此夜晚的梦乡里也只剩下漆黑粘腻的虚无，以及少年人偶尔闪现的绮梦，他也不会在清晨收获一个远比睡眠前更为疲惫的大脑。

“滴答……”是粘腻的液体滴落的声音,以及取代了刚刚还充满周围气息的，是略带臭味的空气。

“敌人的袭击吗？”在想起了这座城堡是无法被魔物侵入的事实前，身体已经先一步动了起来，打算抓起搁放在床边的佩剑。然而，在亚瑟还没有感知到的时候，细长，表面如同皮革一般的触手已经缠住了他的四肢。在确认了亚瑟王无法挣脱束缚以后，像是得到了主人的指令一般，触手们将亚瑟的双腿拉高起来。

“住手！”即使少年这般喊叫着，仍旧无法阻止睡袍滑落下来。

光裸的大腿因冷空气而泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩，同时，像是嫌弃不断叫骂的亚瑟过于吵闹一样，很快地便有另外一只触手堵住了他的嘴，并且从末端分泌出黏稠的液体，强迫年轻的王吞咽下去。是煽情的药物，为了使得之后的进入更为顺畅。

“唔！” 随着药物的魔力扩散到手指的末梢，一簇细小却灼人的火焰集中到了他胯下的部位，即便是深夜的冷空气也无法熄灭它。眼看着自己的分身已经开始充血勃起，年轻的王急得眼角也泛红了起来。

他想开口呼救，然而触手已经从末端生长出带着粗糙表面的分支，迅速地裹住了他的阴茎，一松一紧地，从容地对茎身施与刺激。更有细小的分支钻到了龟头上面，对上面的小孔戳刺了起来。

而此时在药物的扩散后，亚瑟的脑袋已经沸腾了起来。即使在那之前极力反抗的手脚也丧失了力气，任由触手将其拉开。如果是制作者看到这幅情景，大约也会庆幸自己配制的并非是对人用，而是对大型龙种用的魔药吧，否则以亚瑟的魔抗体质，拖延到了天亮可就什么也做不成了。

像是窥见了王涣散的眼神以及不再用力的挣扎。从房间的黑暗处涌现了更多的触手，挤到了少年的身边，然后，流出了带着甜香，令人联想到半发酵的葡萄汁液以及蜂蜜酒的液体，濡湿亚瑟的身体。而滑腻的触手游走于他的胸部以及身后的入口，开始为了扩张而做准备。

年轻国王的前端，已经快要到了临界点。粗糙的分支稍微地再用点力气，他便不可控制地射出了浊白色的精液。而趁着他高潮的瞬间，如同手指的末梢顺势侵入了他的秘洞，开始蠕动了起来。

这场荒诞的性事来得迅速而隐秘，亚瑟被强迫着低头看着自己高昂的性器以及渐渐被挤满的后穴，淫靡的水声、泛红的皮肤以及带着精液气味的空气勉强地提醒着他，他的五感尚在，只不过这是幻象或是现实，被强烈的快感充斥的脑袋已经无暇再去思考。

仿佛感知到了后穴的松动，另外一根触手试图将自己挤进了国王的体内，并且开始探寻他的敏感点。而在戳到了那一个硬块的同时，少年便禁不住痉挛了起来。

两根，三根的触手持续地深入了国王的蜜穴，而其中的一根带着膨大的末端，一同挤了进去。在亚瑟又一次喷射出精液之后，膨大的末端也射出了大量的黏液，以及一颗光滑的球体，球体在触手的撤离后堵住了后穴的出口，在天亮之前便会溶解，然后被身体吸收。

亚瑟会忘记这段光怪陆离的记忆，一直到他的身体产生妊娠反应。  
而这是，距离莫德雷德诞生前一年所发生的事情。


End file.
